Nightmare
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Aviva has a nightmare of losing chris... can it be pregnancy jitters? or because she is seeing the future before her own eyes? one shot... soon to become longer...


_It was raining outside, no, not raining, pouring. Rain pounded on the Tortuga's roof, making the lights go out. Chris, Aviva, and Martin were sharing a big blanket, and Aviva was in the middle. They shared a room all together the trio, and Aviva soon fell asleep. She cuddled up against Chris, and Martin smiled. "She likes you bro..." Chris blushed, and Aviva yawned and grabbed on to Chris. "Oh god, that's adorable bro..." "What? That she's acting like a baby?" "She finds you comfortable to sleep with with." Aviva started murmuring and Martin smiled. "Dadda..." Aviva murmured to Chris, and he smiled. "She must be dreaming about her father..." "Hey bro, I know why..." "Why?" They began to speak in whispers, and Aviva slept soundly. "I was using this ray that Aviva said could regress its age, and it hit her." "The ray?" "Yes. The beam, it just takes a while for it to begin the process..." "How long has it been?" "About a week..." "Fuck... It must have started." And he was right, the next morning, Chris and Martin awoke to find a baby girl squirming under the covers, playing with a teddy bear. Chris picked her up, and the baby smiled at Chris. Martin sat up, and smiled. "You were right Martin..." "I was, wasn't I?" The baby, which Martin knew was Aviva, grabbed the teddy bear and bit it. "No Aviva..." He got the teddy bear, and put a pacifier in her mouth. "Where did you get that?" "The drawer." "Is there something you haven't been telling me?" Martin said with a teasing smile, and Chris blushed. "Ok. I sleep with a pacifier in my mouth and a blanket..." Martin smiled, and Aviva began to cry. "Ill be back." Chris left dressed, and came back 5 minutes later with a warm bottle of milk. "Bro, how come you know so much about parenting?" "I don't know... Something in me was lit up." "Lit up? Those instincts are only lit up by a baby..." "I don't know... I just feel like she needs me. Like, a father instinct..." "You're crazy bro, you've never fathered a child. Have you?" "No bro." He picked her up, and fed her. Aviva fell instantly asleep, and Chris smiled. "There..." He murmured to her some soothing things, and Martin chuckled. "Bro..." He gripped his arm, and Chris kissed Aviva's tiny head. "Bro are ya up to it?"_

_"Up to what?" "Be her father..." "Alrighty." "How old is she?" Chris smiled, "1 month old..." "Really?" "Yeh, I can tell." "Oh." "Yea." Later that day, Martin watched his brother walk back and forth, reading a book. "Whatcha reading bro?" He threw the book in his hands, and Martin read the cover. "Seriously? Parenting for Dummies?" "What?" Chris asked, smirking, and Martin laughed. Aviva laid in the playpen, watching a mobile that hung over her crib. "Hey Chris, is it normal for a baby to be this quiet?" "Well, yes." "Why?" "She's a month old, she can't do much..." "Oh." Koki said, tickling Aviva. She laughed, and Chris smiled; just not noticing Zach watching..._

_**AT ZACH'S JET...**_

_"Aww, look at her!" He laughed maniacally, and in a sarcastic voice. "Zachbots! I've got a new idea! Since smarty pants is a baby, she won't be able to save her little boyfriend and Blue Boy!" The Zach Bot beeped, and Zach laughed. "Don't be an idiot! I'll trap both of them, when the time is right, I'll kidnap her, and Green Guy will come and save her with Blue Boy, leading them right into my trap!" "When will that be?" A Zach Bot beeped, and Zach smiled. "When she's 4..."_

_**4 YEARS LATER...**_

_"Daddy!" Aviva cried, looking at Chris being beat up in the jail cell. The whip lashed his face, and Aviva cried harder. "Daddy!" "Stop it!" Chris yelled, and tried to get up, only to be pulled down. He was tied to a chair, and Martin gasped when he saw his brother bleeding from his mouth, chained to a chair, not being able to see his beloved daughter... "Bro! Bro speak to me!" "M-martin..." "What?" "A-Aviva is the love of my life... I-She would kiss me on my mouth sometimes before she turned into a baby..." Chris' tears ran down his bleeding face, and Martin pulled at the chains. "Bro!" Chris eyes shut close, and he didn't breath. "Brother! Chris!" He shook him, but it was no use. Zach pushed Aviva into the cell, and Martin looked down. "I'm sorry..." "What?" "Y-Your daddy is- dead..." "Daddy!" She hugged him, and Chris didn't react. She managed to unlock him, and hugged him tighter. Martin watched the whole thing, and began to cry._

_Suddenly she turned to a 24 year old like Chris, and she kept crying. "Chris, don't leave me!" "I'm sorry Aviva..." She cried harder, and sat in the corner. She grabbed a blade, and cut herself. "Aviva what's wrong?" Martin eyed her, and he sat next to her. "I-I lost the man I loved... I've been doing this for years... I stopped doing it for a while, but I think I'll return to being the real me..." "The real you?" "I-I was an emo for a long time until me and Chris fell in love... We had a kid in my early teens, and my father killed the baby boy..." "Damn, that's ... Sad..." "I know... I just wore black for a long time, until Chris told me to quit it, or he would divorce me... I told him I would do it, and kept my promise... Thing is... He is a father to be..." "Divorce you?" "We married when we were 14..." "Oh..." She made a quick lash on herself, and Martin winced._

_**A YEAR LATER...**_

_Aviva looked at the picture of her and Chris. Yet again, her father killed the baby. She remembered the last thing Chris told her. "Everything's gonna be alright..." She cut herself, and Martin gripped her shoulder. "Aviva, don't cut..." "I can't help it Martin. I'm an emo now, and if you don't like it, just tell me and I'll go the same way my husband did..." "Aviva, no don't do that!" "I will!" "What?! You are not!" "I lost my husband and 2 of my kids... What else can I lose?" "Your job..." Martin replied sternly, and Aviva grabbed her backpack. "Don't fire me! Because I resign!" She walked out, and Martin ran after her. "Aviva! Wait!" "What do you want?" "Here, Chris told me to give you this when he died..." She was handed a micro chip, and Martin left. The Tortuga flew away, and Aviva sank down on the tree. She turned on her phone, and put the chip in. The phone read it, and a video appeared. The title read, PLAY THIS AVIVA WHEN I DIE, all in capital letters. She pressed play, and Chris appeared on the screen._

_**Video:**_

_"Hey Aviva. If you are seeing this, I am dead, but one thing is missing. You. I want to let you know that I know you would return to being an emo eventually, but I love you none the less... In the backpack you grabbed in the fight with my brother, which I knew you would have, is something I hope you will never waste. I know it's stupid, but I refilled the thing everyday, and I know you would love it. Anyways, if we ever had a chance to have a kid... Tell it I love it..." She saw a tear run down his face, and Aviva sighed. "Chris, it was never possible..." "Aviva, I know how hard it was for you to get pregnant, and I have to say, you were the best woman I ever loved. The thing I dreaded has finally come... My death. I wanted to die in old age with you, but Zach told me that he was gonna whip me to death when I was 24, making the one I loved mourn forever, being able to steal your inventions..." "Chris all I care about is you... Not my stupid job or inventions..." "Aviva, I knew you never cared much about inventing, you were only focused on trying to give me a family, but you wanted to follow me... I loved the way you would tell me every night how much you loved me, and no matter how hard we tried, it was impossible to have a child..." "I know..." Aviva sobbed, and Chris wiped his tears. "Good bye my love... I shall sleep forever now..." "Good bye sweetheart..." She cried, and the screen went black._

That all she remembered, because when she woke up, she was sobbing, and felt someone soothe her. "Honey what's wrong?!" She looked up, it was Chris! "Chris! You're alive!" "Well, duh..." She hugged him, and Chris smiled. "What's wrong baby?" "I had a dream..." "A nightmare I see..." "Yea.." "You're ok baby... You nearly scared me half to death! And plus you kept shouting my name, saying I'm sorry..." "Mom what's wrong?!" "Eh, she's ok son, go back to sleep..." "But dad its 5 am!" "Oh..." Chris chuckled, and Chris smiled. "Tell me..." "To make a long story short, you were killed..." "Oh.." "And we couldn't have any kids, no matter how hard we tried..." "Well its ok," He smiled, and rubbed his hand on her stomach, " We have a baby on the way, and a smart 13 year old son." Aviva smiled, and laid back down. "Night Aviva..." "Night..."

**poor aviva... ive had nightmraes like this before about losing the person i most love... i feel ya aviva... but hey, you have your wonderful husband chris and your son joey :-]**


End file.
